Project: Couples Only!
by xXorangeXx
Summary: Anna, Pirika, and Tamao are new exchange students at a school that Yoh, Ren, and Horohoro attend. Things start to get a little crazy when as a science project, they must act as parents to take care of an egg.
1. Chapter 1

**I really hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Anna's POV**

I walk down the hallway with my two friends, Tamao and Pirika. That blue haired Ainu is chatting non-stop about how she's so happy that she's going to see her blockhead brother again... Tamao is listening quietly. Honestly, how she can stand all that noise is beyond me.

Squinting at the little number signs beside the doors, I finally find my homeroom and turn to my friends. Pirika stops talking for a brief moment and I cut in. "This is my homeroom. See you later." Without another word, I step in, remembering to smooth out my dark blue skirt and white blouse beforehand which was already quite wrinkled. Stupid school uniforms. I make my entrance, school bag slung over my shoulder. As soon as I walk in, the chatter and noise stops and everybody stares at me. I glare back and they all avert their eyes somewhere else with the exception of a particularly lazy looking boy with orange headphones. He continues to stare at me and gives me a lazy grin. I scoff and toss my head.

"UHHH..." The teacher begins. "This is Kyouyama Anna. She is an exchange student here and I expect you all to make her feel welcome, is that clear?" Murmurs are heard throughout the class and the teacher continues, now talking to me. "Miss Kyouyama, you will be sitting next to... Asakura Yoh. Asakura Yoh, please raise your hand." A hand is slowly and lazily raised among the sea of heads. I look and see to my dismay that it belongs to boy that my glare had no effect on earlier. Sighing, I walk over, ignoring the jealous looks of many girls and I'm certain, a boy too. Man, this school sucks.

As soon as I sit down, the boy... what's his name... Leaf? He sticks out his hand for me to supposedly shake and grins good-naturedly at me. "Hey," he says in a friendly tone. "My name's Yoh Asakura." I shake his hand and turn away just as the teacher starts talking. His voice just keeps droning on and on...

After a few minutes, I begin to hear some wierd snoring noises from my right. Curiously, I glance at Yoh out of the corner of my eyes. Strange... I swear the snoring noises are coming from him but his eyes are wide open... After observing him for awhile, I realize that his eyes are out of focus and he is in fact, sleeping with his eyes open. Rolling my eyes, I give him a sharp prod. He stirs for a moment then snaps out of his reverie, looking confused. Then looking at me, he gives me a sheepish smile. Lord. It's going to be one heck of a long day.

* * *

**Review? Pleese?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Finally Ren and Pirika... my most favorite pairing!**

**

* * *

**

**Pirika's POV**

"Ohh, I really hope that Onii-chan is in my homeroom!" I exclaim. Tamao, who is walking beside me, shrugs. "That would be nice..." she says before I stop before my homeroom. "RIght... Well, this is my homeroom. See you later, Tamao." Giving her a cheerful wave, I step inside the classroom.

There are so many people... throwing paper airplanes at each other... yelling and all that ruckus. Admist the many eyes that follow me inside, I meet the gaze of a boy with golden orbs. I am surprised. I've never seen anyone with golden eyes before... I hastily tear my eyes away and look around the room once more, disappointed to see no other azure blue heads. Sighing, I make my way up to the teacher who smiles kindly at me. All he needs to do is snap twice and the class is silent.

"Class, this is Pirika Usui, sister of Horohoro Usui," I hear sudden whispering. "He has a sister? I didn't know..." "Wow she's pretty... Like brother like sister..." I blush and the teacher snaps his fingers once more. "She is an exchange student at our school and I expect everyone to make her feel welcome, alright?" A chorus of 'Hai' fills the room and I can't help but smile.

"Now then..." The teacher says, frowning thoughtfully. "Where to place you..." After scanning the room, he breaks into a smile. "You may sit next to Tao Ren." He gestures at the boy with navy blue hair and the golden eyes. "Tao Ren, please raise your hand." After a slight pause, the hand reluctantly goes up. I half skip and half walk to my seat and plop down. "Hey." I greet with enthusiasm. The boy gives me a sideways glance and nods to aknowledge me. "Nice meeting you." He says in a cool tone, his navy blue bangs slightly falling into his eyes. I nod happily and he gives me a small 'hn'. I am about to reply when the teacher snaps. 

Sighing, I turn my attention away from the mysterious boy and face the front where the teacher starts writing notes. I get out my pink notebook and start copying. After a little while, I become bored and start humming. I can see Ren give me flashes of annoyed looks and finally, he whispers at me to sharply stop. I stop and roll my eyes. School is certainly off to a very strange start...

* * *

**Didya like it? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I'm so happy! Ok then, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

**Tamao's POV**

Oh... I'm so scared. I'm walking down the hallway alone and everyone is staring at me... or my hair. I feel like fainting. I keep my head down and continue walking, looking at the ground. I finally, finally find my homeroom. Oh my... It sounds like a zoo in there, now I'm terrified. Just why oh why couldn't I have been put in the same room as Anna or Pirika? Sighing, I remind myself that nothing works the way that you want all the time and taking a deep breath and making sure that my uniform is in order, I step inside timidly.

Just as I step in, a paper airplane hits me square on the forehead. "BULLSEYE!" a masculine voice shouts and everyone begins laughing. I cringe and blink back tears, ready to run out of the room but then Anna's advice rings in my head. _Face them and give them a look that plainly shows that you don't care. Show them who's boss. _After swallowing a couple of times, I look up, chin sticking out defiantly and give them a cool glare. The class immediately stops laughing and hushes. I smile inwardly. _Point for Tamao!_ I then turn and face my teacher. She catches my eyes and looks away, surprise written on her face. I turn a faint pink. I know it's not normal for people to have pink eyes... After blinking a few times, the teacher smiles and looks at me again. "Welcome." She says and then faces the class. "Class, this is Tamao Tamamura. She is an exchange student here, please make her stay as pleasurable as you can possibly make it." A wave of murmur goes through the class. The teacher smiles. "Good. Now... where to put you...?" "OVER HERE!" I look up, startled. It is the same voice that cried, 'bullseye'. Looking up, I see a boy with spiky azure blue and black hair, one arm waving in the air frantically and the other pointing to the empty seat beside him. I groan inwardly as the teacher smiles. "Ah, yes. Please go sit down, Tamao." Hiding my eyes behind my bangs, I trudge over next to the eager looking boy and scoot my chair over as far away from his I can get. The boy puts on a mock hurt expression and to confirm it, goes, "Awww, don't you like meee?"

At this, the class bursts out laughing and before I can stop it, a tear rolls down my cheek. The class doesn't notice but the boy does. His goofy expression fades to one of concern and guilt and solemnly, he takes my hand. "I'm sorry." he says quietly. I'm surprised at this sudden action and I decide to fogive him by giving him a watery smile. But then, I look helplessly at my classmates, who are still laughing their heads off. I sigh and the boy next to me suddenly stands up, banging his fist on his desk. "Hey, HEY!" He roars. The class turns silent and they all turn to the boy. "SHUT UP!" He yells then calmly sits back down. Oh my.

* * *

**Review so I can start writing the next chapter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel so guilty... I know I haven't updated in awhile ;O; ! I have a life, did you know that:3 (A rather cursed one at that... I've had writer's block >>) Oh yea, did I mention... Unspoken Love will be on hold for a bit longer? **

**  
Anna's POV**

"Yea so... that's all. Go away." The teacher hastily gathers all his papers and shoving them into a messy pile in his black case, snaps it shut and leaves. Oh god... Finally. I stand up and neatly stack my notes and slide them into my bag. I then brush my skirt and hitching the blue bag on my shoulders start to walk away. I'm halfway to the door and I check the time, glancing at the watch on my left wrist. It is then that I feel a slight tug on the collar of my shirt and on impulse, I turn around and raise my hand to give a slap. A loud 'smack' follows and everyone looks at me, some in shock and some giggling. I ignore them all and turn to the person that tugged on my shirt earlier. I nearly implode when I see it's Yho. "What do you want?" I hiss. The brown-haired kid has his arms raised in a defensive position, poised to aviod any other slap to come his way. I roll my eyes and grab his arms, pulling them down. He blinks once then breaks into a sheepish smile.

"Why did you pull on my shirt?" I ask icily. Chuckling nervously, Yho scratches the back of his head. "What's your next class?"

**Pirika's POV**

I sit still on my chair, bored beyon reason. I am not drumming on my desk, humming, doodling, or making any sort of noise. Courtesy to the boy sitting next to me. I glance curiously at 'Ren', who is sitting idly, sometimes sitting up to write something on his paper every now and then. I sigh and I begin to stare out the window. Trees... green... apples... "That's disgusting." A sharp voice cuts into the dream cloud above my head and I reluctantly turn to face the speaker. Ren gives me a pointed look and I hastily wipe the thin line of drool running down the side of my chin. "Who asked you?" I retort back and pout. Ren ignores me and proceeds to clear away his belongings scattered on the desk. I guess class ended. I stare glumly at his papers and note he has neat handwriting. And it says 'Ren Tao' on the top... :)

"Hey, if you're Chinese, why are you in school here? Shouldn't you be attending school in China?" I give him a curious glance. From his crouched position from reaching into his bag, he replies, "It's called boarding school." I blink and I mouth forms a small 'o'. I think I understand now. "So... You've been a bad boy, huh?" I smile as nicely as I can while I ask him this. The bad boy stiffens and sitting back up, he turns to face me, confusion etched on his face.

"...what?"

"You don't have to pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"You're a teenage molester and your mom kicked you out but she's a nice mom so she paid for you to go here."

"...get lost."

I think he likes me.

**Tamao's POV **

Poke-... -poke-... "Guess what." I try to restrain from rolling my eyes and I patiently ask, "Yes?" HoroHoro grins widely. "I have science class nex-"

"Mister Usui, Miss Tamamura!" A sharp voice calls from the front of the room. I immediately whip my gaze from the azure blue head and look guiltily at my teacher, my face a steady red. "H-hai, sensei." I ask meekly. My seat partner however merely yawns and nods. "Yeah." The class erupts into giggles. The teacher contemplates something for a moment, then shakes his head and continues writing. I breathe quietly through my nose, thanking whatever god out there that I did not get sentenced to death.

"Why would you be sentenced to death?" An earnest voice whispers. Slowly and trying to be unnoticable, I turn my head and stare glumly at Horo. Did I just say that outloud...? My cheeks turn a slight pink. "I... I don't know." I whisper back softly at him. My seat partner's smile starts fading and he begins to look thoughtful. "Is it because you're sitting next to me?" His thoughtful look turns into a single frown. "Am I really that bad? Do I bother you or something? Do I SMELL! Do you not like meeeeee? Would you like me to go away? 'Cuz I can if you want me to, at home my mom was always telling me how I should stop eating crackers-" Wow. At the rate he's going, he could win an academy award... "-and then I got this huuuuuuuggggggeeeee cramp and I had to go potty and all that shit." Horo stops talking and smiles at me, failing to notice all the stunned looks our classmates are giving us.

**Hmm... Have any clue what made me update:o **

**I just came back from my trip from Europe and I saw the amount of reviews I got and was all like holy crap and I got writing right away .- **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! CHAPTER UP! (claps) I hope you guys enjoy :) **

**+ Oh wow, thanks to ALL the reviewers, I love you guys so so much. Special thanks to 'gummyworms' who has succeeded in giving me one of the most kindest reviews I've ever received, YOU MADE ME HAPPY, GIRL! (heart)

* * *

**

**Anna and Yoh**

"Look. It's not that hard." Anna glared at Yoh who was meekly trying to tie a teeny red ribbon around their egg.

"Ne, Anna... I think our baby is pretty on its own. Originality!" Yoh calmly put the ribbon down grinned lazily to be smacked on the head for impertinence. "Oww..."

"Cut the crap. I want that ribbon on the baby this instant, Yho Asakura." Anna gave Yoh one last final glare before shoving the red ribbon into the shaman's hands. "I'm going to go get a basket. Make sure that ribbon is on by the time I come back."

"Hai, hai..." Yoh sighed as his partner walked away to the front of the room, staring sadly at the brown egg innocently lying on the table. "Your mother has no taste for natural beauty ne, mumu-chan?" He asked fondly. He didn't seem to notice some of his classmates staring at the strange name he had chosen for the egg. He did however, notice the loud protest of his stomach and winced. "Aa... I forgot that I forgot to eat breakfast today..." He gave the ribbon a wistful glance, tangled in his fingers. "Ah well."

**Pirika and Ren**

"...What are you doing?"

Pirika looked up as her partner advanced, an extremely annoyed look on his face. A pink gel pen was poised in her right hand. "I'm making her pretty!" She cooed, making endearing faces at their egg, now a shade of faint pink.

Ren wouldn't have been surprised if he had started puking right then and there. "Who said it was a 'she'?" Ren asked hotly. He slowly began digging in his pockets, groping for the blue pen he had used earlier in English class.

Giving a pout, Pirika snatched the egg from its place on the desk as Ren took a step towards it, blue pen gripped in his hand. "You can't!"

"It's OUR project, ainu."

"Pink is better! It's a girl egg!"

"I don't need anymore girls in my life! MALE!"

"It's not your fault your genes produced a beautiful baby girl!"

Ren snatched for the egg.

**Horohoro and Tamao**

"P-Please stop..." Tamao watched nervously as her partner repeatedly threw the egg up into the air and caught it several times, rolling it around in his hands.

Horo merely glanced at the pink-haired girl and winked. "Yeah, you like that eh?" He asked as Tamao turned a beet beet red.

"Um... I... Please, I don't want it to break." Tamao whispered again, eyes going up and down, following the egg's path through the air.

"Don't worry." Horohoro grinned. "It's not going to break. Ya know why?"

Tamao decided it would be best not to answer.

"I have mad skills, yo. That's why." Horohoro replied.

_Anna would have smacked him._ Tamao thought, sighing. She was irked, and was itching to do the same but of course, she didn't want the egg to break, did she? "I'm sure." She said instead, and reached for the egg. "How about we name it?"

The blue-black haired shaman's eyes lit up at this suggestion and leaped up, egg tottering dangerously in hand. "IT SHALL BE CALLED HOROHORO JR.!" He then turned around to smile at Tamao, ignoring that the entire science class had paused in whatever they were doing and were now staring at the shaman who was practically dancing on his desk.

"MISTER USUI, GET DOWN FROM THAT DESK THIS INSTANT!" The science teacher called from the front of the room.

Horohoro gave a non-committal shrug. "'Kay." And with that, promptly leaped off the desk.

"ASAKURA YOH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ATE OUR BABY!" A resounding smack followed soon after the class paused once more to stare at Anna.

Then there were 2 crashes in unison and the class averted their eyes to stare at the 2 eggs that were shattered hopelessly on the linoleum flooring of the science lab.

Anna was red. Ren was red. Pirika was red. Tamao looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. Yoh had a vaguely surprised look on his face, and Horohoro was lying on a heap on the floor, oblivious to anything that had happened.

"YOU... YOU MURDERED THE BABY, TAO REN!"

"ME! SHUT UP AND GET A GRIP, AINU-HEAD. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS HOLDING THE EGG!"

Horohoro seemed to have passed out, and Tamao seemed to be shocked into silence.

There was a prolongated silence in the room. Even the wind seemed to have stopped.

"Kyouyama, Tao, Usui, Tamamura, Asakura, and Usui, see me after class please." The teacher said sharply, breaking the silence.

All in all, it wasn't a pretty bad day.

* * *

**Please give me lots and lots of reviews so I can update faster, and give you guys CANDY! XD**


End file.
